Spectrally encoded endoscopy (“SEE”) is a technique that uses wavelength to encode spatial information on a sample, thereby allowing high-resolution imaging to be conducted through small diameter endoscopic probes. SEE can be accomplished using a quasimonochromatic or broad bandwidth light input into a single optical fiber. At the distal end of the fiber, a diffractive or dispersive optic disperses the light across the sample, which is reflected and returns back through the optic and optical fiber. Light from the optical fiber is detected by a wavelength detecting apparatus, such as a spectrometer. By detecting the light intensity as a function of wavelength, the image may be reconstructed. SEE techniques have been described in, e.g., U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2007/0233396 and 2008/0013960.
Conventional endoscopy uses RGB color information as cues to diagnosis. By using wavelength information to encode spatial location, SEE images utilize much of the color information to encode spatial location and therefore important color information may be lost. Accordingly, there may be a need to address and/or overcome at least some of the deficiencies described herein above.